2014
2014 was, on Earth's calendar, the 15th year of the 21st century, and the fifth year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2014.0. Events thumb|The NX-01's film library display on a [[viewscreen.]] The film Death in Arizona is released. This movie was included in Earth starship 's motion picture library in the year 2153.Historical fact. . People Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January * 28 January : Voyager novel, Protectors, by Kirsten Beyer * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #29, Parallel Lives, Part 1 * TOS comic: Khan}}, Issue 4 February * 24 February: Star Trek: Titan ebook, Absent Enemies, by John Jackson Miller * 25 February: TOS novel, by Greg Cox * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #30, Parallel Lives, Part 2 * TOS comic: Khan}}, Issue 5 March * 25 March: Enterprise novel, Rise of the Federation: Tower of Babel by Christopher L. Bennett * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #31, I, Enterprise!, Part 1 April * 28 April: TOS ebook, Seasons of Light and Darkness, by Michael A. Martin * 29 April: TOS novel, Serpents in the Garden, by Jeff Mariotte * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #32, I, Enterprise!, Part 2 May * 6 May: The Klingon Art of War: Ancient Principles of Ruthless Honor, by Keith R.A. DeCandido * 27 May: The Lost Era novel, One Constant Star, by David R. George III * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #33, Lost Apollo, Part 1 * TOS comic: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever'' Issue 1 * TOS comic: Star Trek: New Visions'' #1, The Mirror, Cracked June * 23 June: TOS ebook, The More Things Change, by Scott Pearson * 24 June: TNG novel, The Light Fantastic, by Jeffrey Lang * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #34, Lost Apollo, Part 2 * TOS comic: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever'' Issue 2 July * 22 July: Seekers novel, Second Nature, by David Mack * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #35, The Q Gambit, Part 1 * ST comic: Flesh and Stone * TOS comic: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever'' Issue 3 August * 5 August : Ships of the Line calendar 2015, by various artists. * 26 August: Seekers novel, Point of Divergence, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #36, The Q Gambit, Part 2 * TOS comic: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever'' Issue 4 * TOS comic: Star Trek: New Visions'' #2, Time's Echo and Sweet Sorrow September * 1 September: DS9 ebook novella, Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found), by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann * 30 September : Voyager novel, Acts of Contrition, by Kirsten Beyer * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #37, The Q Gambit, Part 3 * TOS comic: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever'' Issue 5 October * 6 October: TNG ebook novella, Q Are Cordially Uninvited, by Rudy Josephs * 14 October: ''STO'' video game, ''Delta Rising'', expansion pack for ''Star Trek Online'', by Cryptic Studios * 28 October: DS9 novel, Section 31: Disavowed, by David Mack * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #38, The Q Gambit, Part 4 * TOS comic: Star Trek: New Visions'' #2, Cry Vengeance November * 6 November: Ships of the Line (second edition) anthology, by Doug Drexler, Margaret Clark and Michael Okuda * 25 November: TOS novel, Foul Deeds Will Rise, by Greg Cox * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #39, The Q Gambit, Part 5 December * 8 December: DTI ebook novella, The Collectors, by Christopher L. Bennett * 30 December: DS9 novel, The Missing, by Una McCormack * TOS comic: Star Trek'' #40, The Q Gambit, Part 6 External links * * * category:years category:2010s